


Calm Confrontation

by vulcanmccoy



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, spones - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 19:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4361609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulcanmccoy/pseuds/vulcanmccoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr.McCoy confronts Spock about what happened when Spock thought the doctor was going to die. Takes place after "The Empath".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calm Confrontation

They arrive back aboard the enterprise and the captain had ordered Dr McCoy to rest in his quarters. It was late anyway so he didn't argue too much. Jim went to rest himself and as Bones turned towards his quarters, he noticed he had a shadow.

"What're you following me for?" Dr McCoy asked Spock without even turning around. Spock silently appeared next to McCoy, matching his stride. 

"I am not following you. My quarters are this way as well." Spock spoke, attempting to justify how close he was staying to McCoy. 

"Well, since you're not following me, do you want to come in for a drink?" Bones asked, as they neared his quarters. 

"Yes, thank you." Spock answered, not having to think about it. Bones wasn't quite shocked as much as surprised. They would have drinks together, well, Spock wouldn't drink, but he'd be there when Bones and Jim did. 

Once inside his quarters Bones poured some good old fashion whiskey into two glasses handing one to Spock, who was sitting on the couch. Bones sat across from him. Tension was thick and it was just awkward. There were definitely some things not being said. Spock just held his glass, staring at Bones. 

"Are you ok?" McCoy asked. Taking a drink, then setting it on the table, Spock then doing the same. 

"I just want to be sure you will be able to complete your duties tomorrow. That kind of stress is not good on the human body." Spock spoke softly. 

"I know that, dammit I'm the doctor here. Honestly, I feel completely fine. I can only remember being in pain I don't feel any." McCoy tried to reassure Spock, but he could tell Spock was still worried. 

"Why are you so worried anyhow? I thought you'd be happy to see me off my game for a couple days. Maybe you'd actually win an argument or two." McCoy chuckled, moving to put both feet on his couch after taking off his shoes. 

"I do not wish to see you in pain." Spock spoke, almost hurt. 

"Oh I know. I don't want you in pain either." Bones said in a hushed tone. Trying to keep a conversation that wasn't completely awkward was difficult with the vulcan. "Thank you for being so kind to me down there. You kept touching me with two fingers, ya know like this" McCoy tapped two connected fingers to Spock's wrist. Spock blushed a bright green. "Woah, what does that mean?" 

"It is what humans would call a kiss." Spock admitted. Bones smiled wildly and chuckled. 

"So I just kissed you just now?" Spock shook his head slightly, grabbing McCoy's wrist and held their fingers a few inches from touching. 

"If our fingers were to touch, that would technically be a kiss." Spock corrected him. Bones moved closer to Spock, careful not to move his hand at all. They met eyes and Bones smiled, slowly moving his fingers to touch Spock's. Spock took a quick inhale. 

"This is so time efficient. We can talk while we kiss!" Bones spoke, fascinated. Bones pulled his hand back. "Why were you kissing me down there?" 

"I was afraid you were going to die and I wanted you to know how much I care for you before you passed." Spock explained. Bones' hand went to Spock's ear, running his fingers along it. 

"That would be more effective if I had known what on earth you were doing." Bones chuckled and placed his hands gently on Spock's face pulling them together in a soft kiss. "But, we're here together now." Spock slightly smiled, intertwining their fingers and kissing McCoy on the lips again.


End file.
